Antes del Primer Aullido
by Luchy Rct
Summary: Ya esta decidido, no puedo seguir así. Sólo me falta escribir la carta, y mi destino esta escrito. OneShoot. Antes de que Bella se tire del acantilado.


**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Antes del Primer Aullido**

_Dos, tres, cuatro meses._

_Diez, onde, doce horas._

_Veintiocho, veintinueve, treinta minutos. _

_Y los segundos seguían su curso._

Eso era lo que mi calendario y mi reloj marcaban. A pesar de que veía las pruebas, no las creía.

Para mi mundo particular, el tiempo se había detenido. Seguía siendo esa tarde de septiembre en aquel bosque húmedo donde caminaba sin rumbo, con mi corazón sangrando en mis manos. Así me lo habían devuelto ese día, enfermo y sin remedio. Las palabras que había oído antes de que mi corazón llegara a mis manos, se repetían en mi cabeza como una triste película antigua que no tenía fin, siempre tenía una secuela. Y aunque anhelaba dejar esos recuerdos atrás, no podía.

No quería sentir dolor, pero no quería olvidarlo. Tan sólo necesitaba que el tiempo se detuviera hasta que _él _regresara. Pero _Crónos_ no tenía descanso, y nunca dejaba de trabajar.

La vida se había convertido en aquella tormenta que destruía todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, sin importar lo que costo conseguirlo o lo que se ama. Ella no actúa por voluntad, sino por instinto. Y a pesar de que estaba destruyendo todo a mí alrededor, no quería que dejara de llover. En el fondo de mi ser, sabía que esto era la recompensa a aquellos momentos felices que había vivido. Habían sido tan intensos, que en algún momento la balanza se tendría que equilibrar. Y como mi felicidad fue bastante agresiva, mi tempestad lo era igual.

Recién cuando mi cielo se cayo, comprendí todas mis acciones del pasado. Porque, inconcientemente, me apartaba de la gente, y a los únicos que dejaba entrar a mi mundo eran mi familia En Phoenix había pensado las cosas. De repente, baje la guardia al llegar a Forks, y mi barrera se derribo.

Deje que la gente se me acercará sin pensar en lo que sufriría en un futuro, deje que me enamorarán, deje que me influenciarán, deje que confiarán en mí; y, por ende, deje que me abandonarán. Deje que mi corazón me controlara, deje que se arrodillará ante un ser perfecto y se condenará a sus pies. Deje, que mi mente se hiciera a un lado, y deje de escucharla. Ese fue mi peor error. Ella me había gritado con todas sus fuerzas que yo no estaba a su altura, y que jamás lo estaría. Pero quise arriesgarme, quise jugarme por lo que sentía. Y en ese momento deje que se convirtiera en mi vida y en mi mundo, pero no me di cuenta que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para jugar a ese juego.

Y perdí.

No había peleado con uñas y dientes por el primer premio, como debía de haberlo hecho. Pero no había sido por cobardía, sino que por falta de fuerza. Era un ser débil, con cartas bastas y de poco valor, y mi contrincante tenía el mazo poderoso, por lo que no tardo en hundirme en las tinieblas como perdedora.

En ese momento, morí en vida.

Ahora, él se había convertido en ese fantasma que nunca se iría. Era mi sombra y mi alma. Lo que acompañaba a mi locura. Atormentaba mis noches y sueños sin compasión, ya no existía la paz para mí. Y no me importaba. No me importaba porque de esa forma él se mantenía a mí lado, y por más absurdo que sonará el era mi razón de existir.

Rezaba cada noche al cielo para que oyera mis triste plegaría. No era mucho lo que pedía. Pero sabía que por más de que me oyera, no satisfacerla mis necesidades, porque las estrellas ya lo habían hecho y su precio por ello había sido más caro de lo que pensaba. Ya no estaba segura de poder aguantar mucho más esta agonía.

Pero entonces, como una estrella fugaz, alguien apareció para sanar mis heridas. Creí que podría volver a resucitar. Estaba trabajando en ello, estaba cerca de lograrlo. Sólo dos pasos, pero eran demasiados. La estrella volvió a cobrarme el préstamo, y esa vez no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. Ya no podía. Ya no había fuerzas.

Habían sido ya dos perdidas para un solo corazón. ¿Cuánto se podía herir a un corazón y esperar que siguiera latiendo? En mi caso, no mucho. Ya mis latidos eran contados. Pronto acabaría todo.

Sabía que algún día alguno de ellos volvería, al menos para sólo convencerse de que estaba viva. Sabía que pasaría, pero no podía esperar. Podrían pasar años como meses, y para mí eso era una eternidad y ya no podía con el dolor.

Estaba lastimando a Charlie y a Reneé. Ellos, eran los únicos afectados de mi agonía. Y si se pensaba con atención, no era mucho el dolor que causaría al desaparecer de este mundo. De hecho, estoy más que segura que los heriría menos de lo que lo estoy haciendo en este momento.

Ahora, lo único que le pedía al cielo que estaba dispuesta a pagar, era que Edward me recordará, porque yo ya no podía hacerlo más. Él tendría que ser el sobreviviente de esta dolorosa historia de amor. Porque no se puede negar, que cuando que se empezó era hermosa y el mundo nos envidiaba. Y esa parte de mi vida quiero que se haga pública, que él mundo sepa que _Isabella Marie Swan_ había vivido como nadie durante _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_ había permanecido a su lado. Quería que supieran que no importaba cuanto tiempo había durado aquello, ya que en ese corto período había sido más feliz que cualquier otro ser de la Tierra. Pero que recordarán que el cosmos no da nada sin algo a cambio, y a veces aquello puede ser más costoso que lo que duro el deseo.

Ya estaba decidido. Ya no podía dejar sufrir a los demás por mi propia agonía. Hoy era el día. Sólo debía hacer una carta a ese ser al que ame con fervor, y dejar este mundo en paz.

Golpeé el escritorio con furia, y solté el primer aullido de muerte.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno este es un One-Shoot que explica lo que Bella siente antes de escribir la carta a Edward y tirarse del acantilado en **'Aullidos de muerte'**. Se que muchas querían que continuara ese OneShoot pero no estoy en condiciones de comenzar ningún fic, por lo que se me ha ocurrido que subiré una serie de OneShoot que en cierta forma tienen relación, y que por otro lado no es necesario leer todos los OneShoots para comprender lo que dice.

El próximo ya lo tengo empezado, y es desde el punto de vista de Edward. ¿Qué pensará? ¿Sobre qué?

Espero que les haya gustado, y que la idea que he encontrado para que ustedes puedan saber que pasa con 'Aullidos de Muerte'. **(:**

En fin espero que les haya gustado!!

Besop(L)

Hasta el crepúsculo...

Luchyrct.

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


End file.
